


Idiots in a diner

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 50s au, F/F, Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, NSFW, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis works at a Diner and her friend Jasper is there too<br/>Story thanks to this http://2mummuart.tumblr.com/post/123333416802/50-s-au-gems-edition-make-a-fanfic-on-this-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in a diner

Another day working in this old diner at least no stupid teenagers where here today but god damn there is this one of this military asshole called Jasper. She wears a white tank top and black pants over her orange and red skin with this stupid chip necklace. The best will be to just smile slightly and walk past her and thats what you do but she is already slightly smirking.

 

You know something will happen as it gets bigger and you were just about to let out the breath you were holding when she slaps your ass hard. You gasp out loudly and manage to stop the glas you are carrying from tumbling down your tablet.

 

You slowly look back at her.

 

You see Jasper smiling and after a moment or two you just have to smile as well. After all this idiot is your girlfriend and even though she is a pervert and love to embarrass you you still love her so you walk back to her to whisper in her ear "you can stay for desert if you want" The bright smirk you get tells you that she will wait for you to close the diner and after half an hour it's finally time for it.

 

As soon as you lock the door and turn over the sign to 'closed' she is kissing your neck. You can't help but shudder in appreciation and lean back into her muscular chest. "I still have to clean Jasper" "I don't give a damn I want you right now"

 

With that being said she is back to kissing and biting your neck and shoulder. Her rough and big hands slowly pushing up your dress to be hunched over your small breast so she can run her fingers over your sides. Jasper pushes the bra up to roll your already slightly hardened nippels between her big thumb and forefinger to bring it to its full hardness.

 

Soft moans are slipping out of your mouth and it's getting hard to stay quiet with her hand moving teasingly over your panties and then her hand slips inside. The bigger girl starts to slip in a finger "you are so wet lapis, you wouldn't have been able to clean at all"

 

As she starts to thrust the finger you moan out her name. You grab at her long hair and lean your head against the door. You are so concentrated on not being loud in fear of someone hearing you that you didn't even notice that Jasper pushed in a second finger but you do notice that when she thrusts them harder and faster while she bites your earlobe.

  
As you start to get louder she gets even faster and you notice the knot that build up in your abdomen getting tighter with each movement inside of you. After just a few minutes you feel it bursting. "Ooooh Jasper" you scream out as you come all over her fingers. You feel her smirking against you and how pride is streaming of her but you don't really care as she lets you ride out your orgasm with swallow moves of her hand.

 

When you finally come down you're panting and Jasper is happily kissing your cheek "how about I clean so you can relax and return the favour at home?" It makes you smile to see how much she cares about you and answer with a small nod. She lifts you up princess style and sets you onto a table before getting the broom. With a big smile on your face you watch her tidy up the diner and think how lucky you are to have her even though she can be an idiot she is still your idiot.


End file.
